percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Chiaroscuro: Chapter 4
Caleb's POV Dark Circle Base, Appalachian Mountains, USA My black samurai armor glistened in the light of my room. It was a gift from my Dad awhile back when I first joined Dark Circle. But the fact I had to wear it slightly angered me. Adeline (I still call her Adeline, she doesn't like it, but frankly I don't give a crap) and the others were still mad for the massacre of the priestesses. One thing I learned while I was here never go against these guys when their mad. Adeline already had more than half the Circle ready for war and was just waiting for my order. Awhile back Nyx told us that we had to agree on all actions, which was slightly a pain since Adeline never did anything to help out most of the time. Now she was pressuring me to declare war on Center of Light. I looked at the side of my bed at my nightstand. On it stood a photo of my two friends, Damion and Sean and me. Sean was a son of Pontus he was the welcoming committee of the group. When Stuart found Dark Circle, Sean was the first to welcome him. If anyone else had he would have thought twice about joining. Damion we really had no idea about his past. All I knew was that he was the son of Tarturus, which is weird considering Tarturus doesn't time to have kids with his prison to guard. He only opened up to Sean, in turn since I was friends with Sean he became a friend. He had no memory of himself and was different as if he hid something without knowing what it was. He was skilled sword fighter. Those two were really the only ones that supported me at all times. I got up and walked into the wall. The shadows opened up and allowed me passage. I closed my eyes and thought of my destination “Erebus's throne room!” I shouted When I opened my eyes I was in a completely black room with a sole throne in the middle. “Welcome my son,” My dad's booming voice said. “Father, I have come to seek advice.” “Ah, let me guess. Nyx's priestess slain and all evidence points to Center of Light, and now the rest of the Circle wants war.” “Not all evidence, I found metal bullets in some of the priestesses, Center of Light doesn't normally use guns and if they did they would be made of celestial bronze.” “So you are faced with a choice. Hold back the Dark Circle, save some lives, but have the Circle against you. Or, declare war on possible false pretense.” “That is why I have come for your advice father.” “You seek a choice that I cannot make for you, but if you proceed, proceed with caution” “But Father-” “Be gone!!!” The throne room disappeared and I was back in my room. I sat on my bed and looked at the wall. I made my choice. I walked into the wall again and once again closing my eyes. I was in Adeline's room. She was brandishing her weapons and armor. She looked up at me. “Adeline, we depart in two hours,” I got closer to her face and spat out my next words. “I don't want any casualties until we know for sure its them. You better keep your squad on a tight leash.” “No promises there.” She said coolly. I didn't respond. I just walked right back into the wall back to my room. Looking down I picked up my paper clip. I pulled my cell phone from my pocket. Demigods aren’t supposed to have them, but I'm in a heavily fortified bas, so I'll be fine. I pushed some numbers. "Justin, I need you to get me something." Damion's POV Over Center of Light Base, South Chatsworth NJ, USA We were going their base by plane. Lucky for us, Ariel could fly the plane Alex used to pilot. I held my red claymore tightly. It was the only possession I had, besides the clothes on my back, that I had when I came to Dark Circle. I had no memories of my past at all. I couldn't even talk to my dad much because he didn't have a throne room. When I get older, I will find his castle and have a little talk with him. “Alright listen up,” Caleb could be heard from the other end of the plane. “We will be splitting in three groups led by Me, Adeline, and Nick. Damion, Drake, and Layla will go with Adeline. Chelan, Sean, and Hiro will go with Nick. Stuart, it'll be just you and me till Ariel can get the plane back on autopilot to go back to base. Adeline takes the main entrance, Nick will be going through the back. I will be heading to the roof and burrowing in. Remember only try to maim or injure, NO DEATHS!” I stood up. It was almost time for us to jump. We were all wearing parachutes. Caleb motioned for my group to get ready to jump. I walked over to the door. “Alright GO GO GO!!!” Caleb shouted. I jumped out the door of the plane. I pulled my string and my parachute opened up for me. It was going a bit to slow for me so I closed my eyes and linked my body to Tartarus (the place). Using the link, I am able to travel anywhere because you can banish or free someone from Tartarus from anywhere, so technically I'm “banishing” myself from one place then “freeing” to another. I appeared on the ground in front of the building. Vega was already there. “You wasted a parachute.” She said coolly. “Sorry, didn't think I was going to do that, too much suspense on the way down.” “Whatever, Drake and Layla will drop down any second now.” It wasn't long later till they dropped. We stashed our parachutes in a bush and readied our weapons and armor. Vega signaled us to the wall besides the front door. When we got there she grabbed my arm and pulled me into the wall. I suddenly was in a dark corridor. Vega disappeared into the wall again and did the same with the other two. We slowly advanced through the halls. “What are we looking for?” Drake whispered. “Where they sleep.” Vega replied. “We take them hostage and torture them to make sure they did it and then finish them off.” So much for no deaths. “Adeline, come in, it's Caleb.” “Its Vega, and what?” “We found their armory, and it has ample supplies for anything they needed to raid Nyx's temple.” “K, so are your “No Killing” restrictions off?” “Not yet, but-” “HEY WHOSE OVER THERE!?” A voice from across the hallway shouted. “Hey sorry Caleb, but I would not have listened anyway so bye.” With that Vega turned her radio off and drew a sword. Drake and Layla did the same with their weapons. I brandished my claymore and waited for Vega's orders. At least six demigods faced us all armed but without any armor. “Typical of demi-protogenoi, an attack in the night,” A short blonde kid said. “PROTOGENOI!!!” Vega responded, and with that we charged into the fray. Drake tackled two of the members. Layla waved her scythe at three of them. One went down with a gash on his arm. The second crawled away. The third however lifted his sword and continued to fight. Vega was taking on the blonde guy. I ran at a blonde girl. She readied her bronze sword. Typical, all COL members used celestial bronze weapons. My claymore met her sword with a bash. She fell to one knee. I prepared to knock her out with the hilt of my blade when she suddenly jumped up knocking me against the wall. I swung my claymore at her again. She dodged and counterattacked with a slash of her own. I managed to leap out of the way before it hit me. My blade was not in the best position. She quickly found this out. “Don't worry I'll just knock you out,” She raised her sword ready for the final blow. That's when we both noticed it. A sword penetrated through her chest. Vega was behind her. The blond kid had been pushed against the wall. “Damion, teleport out.” Vega commanded. My eyes met the blonde girl's. She looked at me as if pleading for me to save her life. Her face broke my heart. She slowly closed her eyes. “COMMON DAMION!!!” Vega said again. She grabbed Layla and Drake and ran into the wall. I then closed my eyes replaying the events in my mind. When I opened them again I was in my room. Her eyes flashed in my mind.... Why?......I looked at my hands...they were covered with her blood. The Chiaroscuro Homepage 'Chapter 5 ' Category:Chiaroscuro